


Oil Runs Thicker than Blood

by OustciderTrading



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Co-workers, Family Drama maybe, Heist, Mercenaries, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OustciderTrading/pseuds/OustciderTrading
Summary: A self-proclaimed genius of an ex-military tactical droid gathers a group of other droids that have lost their purpose in order to make a fortune and a name for themselves.
Kudos: 2





	Oil Runs Thicker than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This work is somewhat of a passion project of mine that I've been thinking about for a while. I don't know how often I'll update it, or how long it will go. I plan to take it from about the middle of the Clone Wars era and into at least ABY. I'm rather excited for this and I hope it's well received.

Barcha's breath fogged into the cold night air, already filled with smog, snow, and fear. Nothing was supposed to scare Trandoshans, they were apex predators for a reason, but those wounds, already healing, still hurt. He heard the heavy clank of his pursuer's footfalls, and knew they were gaining. If someone isn't supposed to be scared, it gives so much more weight to the moment they know they can no longer escape. The very moment the hope for survival that they never knew was there vanishes. Barcha leapt across a rooftop, landing hard on the angled side of it, then clawing his way to the point where the roof flattened out once again. Just on the other side of this city block was his ride, waiting for him and the data chip hung round his neck. He had already risked his neck one too many times for this information, and for what? Some Techno Union trade secret? Another night in this cold, heartless city with halfhearted entertainment, drinks that never sat right with him, and companions he would just as soon split open as he would clean his teeth with his enemy's bones? He gritted his sharp teeth and turned a sharp corner where the building jutted upward, and drawing his blaster pistol and vibroblade he steeled himself for footfalls that never came. Each second dragged along as if some sadist were pulling him across a field of thorns, and yet, nothing came. He began to walk towards the edge of the building, but as he went to jump, a cold metal hand gripped the back of his thick jacket and threw him into a puddle of half melted soot-filled snow. Two red photoreceptors gazed at him from beneath a tattered hood. He had never seen a droid like this, over two meters tall, black matte metal components, and a single arm that gripped a staff, tipped with long, curved vibroblades on either end. Barcha didn't scream when he died that night, nor did he know exactly who had killed him, and what it had wanted with the data chip it slowly walked away with, he was never really one to ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prelude to the events of the story and sort of a warm up, expect the first chapter to be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading, I hope it was good!


End file.
